A prior-art process for producing a molded object with an embedded member is such that a wound coil being a member to-be-embedded is located within a mold, and that the coil is supported by filling up the interspace between the inner surface of the mold and the coil, with a reinforcement mat. In addition, a reaction solution for performing reaction injection molding is supplied, and it is subjected to a polymerization reaction within the mold (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP-A-10-315267 (page 3, FIG. 2)